


低劣的爱

by huanqiuya



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: PWP





	低劣的爱

桑蒂诺·达安东尼奥/约翰·威克  
PWP

 

桑蒂诺第一次见到约翰·威克是在他十岁的时候，那段时间天下不太平，到处是暴乱和绑架，克莫拉组织内也暗涌不止。达安东尼奥先生专门雇来好几位杀手来填充自己身边的安全缺陷——威克就是其中之一。  
他很年轻，留着稍长的黑发，没有胡子。黑色眼睛熠熠发光，却也温柔亲切。有时候桑蒂诺因为威克好看的样貌而出神地打量他时，他就算察觉也不会显得厌烦或者感到冒犯，像一个友好的邻居与桑蒂诺对视，对他稍微露出微笑。  
小男孩觉得他简直就是一位圣人，美丽的守护天使，但是其他人更乐于直接用威克的职业来称呼他——夜魔。桑蒂诺无法接受其他人对威克如此地挖苦，但是他的姐姐吉安娜倒对眼下发生的一切接受得很快。她具有黑帮运行模式的头脑，手段就像他们的父亲，她在家或者在外头都占据着光芒，把桑蒂诺遮挡在阴影中，连威克看她的眼神都与众不同。桑蒂诺认为这只是因为他还小，或者单纯因为吉安娜长得好看。但是，渐渐地桑蒂诺长大明白，威克看向姐姐的黑眼睛里充满了敬佩与爱意，如同看着他们的父亲一样。  
桑蒂诺知道他永远无法从威克那获得这样的眼神，所以他不能通过吉安娜那样正大光明的手段来获得，他需要一些阴谋支撑起自己的帝国，等着时机成熟，夺回原本属于自己的一切，还有威克。  
桑蒂诺成年后接手家族的部分事业，他离开家乡，跑到纽约发展。他的权利几乎可以与吉安娜平齐，可是他太过骄傲自满，对自己的权力过于天真，导致麻烦不断。当他再也扛不住压力，便留下烂摊子逃回罗马避风头。他再次见到威克，发现他留了胡子，对待他不再像以前那样温柔了。  
威克朝他点头示意，面无表情，像是面对一位陌生人。桑蒂诺看着威克回到吉安娜的身边，低着头在她耳边低语，然后走开。  
吉安娜微笑欢迎他，桑蒂诺则在心里记恨威克。他不能用那样的眼神看自己，他没有权利！  
当晚桑蒂诺专门找到威克，他正要开车出去。桑蒂诺一个人拦住车头，车灯把他照得惨白。他示意威克下来，威克只是降下车窗，等着他过去。  
“你忘记我了吗？”桑蒂诺笑着问。  
威克从车里看着他，样子居然显得有些无辜。  
“桑蒂诺·达安东尼奥。”  
桑蒂诺的视线停在威克的嘴唇上，不自觉地深呼吸。他还是小孩的时候，有次醒得太早，他顺着自己的直觉下楼，在厨房的木桌看到正侧趴小憩的威克。他睡在一片清晨的淡蓝色里，轻轻地呼吸，嘴唇微启，一些头发遮挡了他的眼睛。桑蒂诺过去，小心翼翼地观察他，然后亲了下男人的嘴角。这段回忆桑蒂诺总会不自觉地去追寻，轻柔的触感至今为止从未被任何肉欲超过。  
“我想让你为我工作。”  
“我雇佣于达安东尼奥先生。”威克回答。  
桑蒂诺感到愤怒，他重重拉拽车门，想要威克下车，很快他放弃，摆出生气时故作姿态的表情。  
“我就是达安东尼奥先生。”  
“你可以和你父亲谈论这个问题，关于谁是达安东尼奥。”威克朝后望望，看见后方没车，打算倒退。  
桑蒂诺伸手进去想扯威克的领带，威克瞬间抓住他的手腕，把他捏疼后扔出来。他无情地看了失态的桑蒂诺一会儿，升起车窗，将车倒退出去。  
克莫拉的继承人之一站在无人的砂石停车场，看着车远去，失落很快被愤怒覆盖，彻底又绝望地明白过来，威克永远都不会正眼看他。在威克心里，桑蒂诺就是一个闯祸的小孩，自私且多情，伸手叫嚷着要这要那，什么事都做不成。  
无论桑蒂诺如何努力，他都会被威克睥睨看不起，不像他的姐姐，随便做些什么便可获得众人的青睐。

桑蒂诺没有在罗马呆多久，他回到纽约，处理完所有的麻烦，在混乱的激流中站稳脚跟，然后开始等待翻盘的那天到来。几年后桑蒂诺听说约翰·威克打算退休，为了一个女人。桑蒂诺从中嗅出机会，他向大陆酒店管理人温斯顿要来一块徽章，随身携带，以防万一——他听说夜魔要退休很困难，除非死或者完成一个艰巨的任务。威克不会死，他会在泥潭里挣扎，所以他肯定要寻求帮助。克莫拉永远是他的首选。  
桑蒂诺等来了威克。黑发男人依旧保留上次桑蒂诺看到的造型，留着胡子，一套西装，手表是表盘朝里的戴法。他看上去似乎气焰已消，对所有事物没有反应，无喜无怒，看着桑蒂诺再次像个陌生人，连桑蒂诺印象中的不屑都不见踪影。  
“你想要退休？”桑蒂诺问他，威克点头。  
“那个女人值得你做出这么大的牺牲吗？”  
威克还是点头。  
桑蒂诺靠在沙发里，让手下给威克倒杯波本威士忌，从外套内衬口袋里摸出徽章。他瞥见威克在皱眉，对徽章表现抗拒。桑蒂诺越发自信，他低头看着手里的小东西，光从金属纹路上流逝而去。  
“我能帮你，用这个徽章，”他伸手，要威克过来取。“用我的方式。”  
威克盯着他，似乎看穿他的心。他走近，从桑蒂诺手里接过徽章，当他收手时桑蒂诺用力抓上他的手腕。桑蒂诺感受得出威克在强忍立即反击的习惯，任由桑蒂诺抓握，有些温怒地与他对视。  
“等你完成任务，我会为你庆祝。”桑蒂诺暧昧地笑着。他松开威克，看着他把血指印按在徽章里，他们之间密不可分的契约便达成了。

桑蒂诺进入大陆酒店，直上高层。他要威克自愿交出套房的门卡，方便于自己随时拜访。现在桑蒂诺推开门，看见刚完成退休任务的威克躺在沙发上歇息。他受了些伤，不太严重，只是显得困乏疲态，头仰在沙发扶手上，皱着眉头。桑蒂诺关上门，他带着有史以来激动的心走近，跪在威克身边，惊叹地将他从头到脚扫视一遍。而后他挨近威克的脸，将自己的热息喷散在他的颈窝里，深深闻到血与汗的咸味。桑蒂诺激动得想哭泣，他伸手，颤抖地覆盖威克的脸颊，手掌心被胡渣磨砺，发痒得喉头甜腻。  
他终于吻下去，舔舐威克的上唇，舌头撬开他的牙关。威克瞬间惊醒，他第一时间想咬断嘴里的东西，但桑蒂诺用手掐上他的颚骨，强迫他开启嘴巴，让自己彻底进入那个温热的口腔。他感到威克的手搭到自己的肩膀上，似乎想要推开他，可最后力度消散于指尖，威克把手收回去，放任桑蒂诺继续深入。  
他们分开的时候额头相抵，呼吸着对方的热气。桑蒂诺激动地瞪着眼睛，直视威克。而威克只是缓慢地垂下视线，克制不要发火。  
“徽章。”桑蒂诺提醒他。他站起身，威克从沙发上抬头仰视他。这让桑蒂诺充满了力量，权利和欲望此刻将威克的高傲碾压至尘埃，而在大陆酒店，威克不能对他出手。  
他示意威克起来，威克照做。他缓慢起身，然后吃疼地捂住肚子停顿，这令他头垂下，缩在胸膛里。桑蒂诺伸手抬起他的下巴，威克在那一瞬间是显现出杀意的。但是桑蒂诺不再惧怕，他用拇指碾压威克的下唇，把它搓得发红，然后手指伸进嘴里，按压住舌头，感受着指关节抵住的牙齿坚硬和指腹摩擦舌苔的颤抖。  
“含住。”桑蒂诺轻轻地命令，他的手心承接了威克的瞬间僵硬，接着是妥协放松的肌肉。威克合上嘴，在桑蒂诺看不见的地方，他的拇指被威克滑到舌头之下，而后又卷起，滚烫的体温将要融化他被湿润的皮肤。  
桑蒂诺赞美地叹息。他的拇指在威克的嘴里深入浅出，手掌和四指扶着威克的脖子，脉搏剧烈跳动，分不出因为愤怒还是情欲。他另一只手落下，拉松威克的领带，慢慢解开他的马甲扣子。  
威克一直抬眼看他，粗重呼吸，胸膛因此发烫快速起伏着。桑蒂诺发笑，他把手从威克衣服里抽出，控制力度地拍了下威克的脸，而后双手捧起他，接受他所有的目光。  
“记住这些，记住我对你所做的。”他亮着眼睛说道。“现在你需要自己过来吻我。”  
威克闭上眼睛，张嘴让桑蒂诺的手指出去，有些重心不稳地凑上桑蒂诺，含住他的下唇，松开，再含住，用牙齿轻咬，舌尖舔过唇面。他的呼吸喷洒在桑蒂诺的人中，像一团燃烧的金子，逆向浓重地流入桑蒂诺的鼻腔，烧进他的胸膛，猛地点燃桑蒂诺最深切的欲望。桑蒂诺把威克彻底地压入这个吻，他们牙齿碰撞，划伤了牙肉，流出红色的血。威克对疼痛皱眉，他鼻子出气发出不满的哼声，双手再次搭上桑蒂诺的肩膀想把他推开。而桑蒂诺歪过脖子把舌头探入最深处，右手抓紧威克的头发，把他的头往后拉扯力图扩大深吻。  
桑蒂诺还是被威克推开，他后退一步，再次看到怒视他的威克，欲火烧灼了他的喉咙让他无法出声赞美。他再次扑过去，追到威克的嘴巴。威克偏头躲过吻的深入，桑蒂诺便顺势去亲吻吮吸威克无意间袒露给他的脖子。他的动作粗鲁用力，失去了他以往绅士的作风，双手凶狠地拉扯威克的衣服，甚至扯落扣子。威克被桑蒂诺压在沙发靠背里，身子被他的动作拉拽得晃动，目光盯着前方，仿佛置身事外。桑蒂诺对此感到极其不满，他重重地咬了威克两下，或者故意去碰去按他受伤的瘀伤。威克疼得喘息，桑蒂诺再次咬他直到出血，为了听到威克的更多声音。桑蒂诺把威克按回他原本睡觉的姿势，头枕在沙发扶手上。桑蒂诺将脸埋在威克的胸间，细腻湿润的亲吻，再虔诚地深呼吸，像个小孩那样抬头看他。威克从略高处垂下视线，他的皮肤被桑蒂诺摸得发烫，肌肉激起劳累过度的颤抖。他的目光在某一瞬间回归为桑蒂诺小时候所期待喜欢的那样，带有一丝慈悲和温柔，来自长辈的关怀，只是很快它们转瞬不见，仅留下深邃的黑色。桑蒂诺的吻一路向下，几乎要挤入威克的皮肤表层去吸取男人的勃勃血液。当他在威克的小腹处留下发红的吻痕时，上头传来遗漏的呻吟，像一声啜泣。  
桑蒂诺把威克含进嘴里后，他抬高眼睛，看着威克猛地抬起下巴，仰长脖子。他白皙的胸膛剧烈起伏，腹部紧绷颤抖。桑蒂诺将他深喉，鼻子探进黑色的耻毛，温热馥郁的味道令桑蒂诺陶醉，他感到生命是如此美好，所有的血液为此沸腾，心脏搏动。而最最让他感激得快要哭出来的是，威克就在他的眼前，他的身下，他的嘴里。就算他还在强忍着快感，紧闭嘴巴，大腿紧绷，双手握拳，试图逃离桑蒂诺制造的喜悦，可桑蒂诺嘴里逐渐增大的欲望令他浑身汗湿，溃不成军，潮红像热病一样凶猛在他的脖颈和胸膛蔓延开。他暂时放过威克，将他吐出，威克甚至为此松了一口气。他平息着呼吸，躺在沙发上看着桑蒂诺，水光欲望在他眼里晃动，但桑蒂诺看进他的灵魂，甚至会被冰冷冻伤。  
“转过来，背对我。”桑蒂诺发火地命令道。威克则是怠慢地望着他，桑蒂诺联想到他们多年后再次见面时的冷漠和车里透出的鄙夷目光，他愤怒地掐上威克的脖子，力道令威克呛气咳嗽，脸颊染上不健康的红色。威克摄住桑蒂诺的手腕，却发抖地不敢下力。  
“不准，这么，看我！”桑蒂诺松开威克，抓上他的肩膀，硬是把他翻过身趴跪在沙发上。  
桑蒂诺看到威克后背的纹身，用双手来回抚摸，把汗水混匀，感受威克每次深呼吸带来的颤抖。最后他把脸贴上，像是窃听威克的心跳，从背后覆盖环抱而上，紧紧箍着威克，手指深陷他的肌肤抓出红色印记。  
“如果没有吉安娜，你就不会变样了。”桑蒂诺说话的震动传到威克身上，让他呼吸一滞，头便垂了下去。  
桑蒂诺以为威克会反驳，但他静静地等了几秒，威克只是呼吸得越来越轻，他便也不再对他耐心。他抓威克的黑发，将他的头按压进沙发里，然后粗鲁地扩张。  
头几次疼痛让威克几乎快要返身揍他了，但最后他全盘忍受下来，缩紧肩膀在沙发里为艰难干涩的入侵喘气，颤抖不稳的大腿出卖了他的恐惧。桑蒂诺进入后威克开始挣扎，这比刚才的扩张还要令人难以忍受，撕裂和发胀同时抓住威克柔软的肉体，可他的头仍旧被按压，呼吸不顺，全身的血液倒灌，任由桑蒂诺又一次深入他的下体，令他干呕。目前威克身体过于紧致，桑蒂诺有些心不在焉地顶撞，然后起身脱去自己的衣服。他赤裸出胸膛贴上威克滚烫颤抖的后背，立即被他融化，而身下的动作开始有了快感，每一次移动都充满了跳动不已的贯穿心喉的愉悦电流。他不断吻着威克的脖子，咬他的耳朵，一手掐着威克的腰侧，正好覆盖在一处愈伤上，另一只手则再次伸进威克的嘴巴，用拇指和中指把它撑开到最大，呻吟无处遮拦，带着鼻音断断续续又委屈地倾泻而出。  
当桑蒂诺压过威克的前列腺时，身下人全身紧绷，下一秒差点软进沙发里。桑蒂诺将他捞起，而后报复性地反复碾压过大致位置。他的手顺着威克的大腿用力揉捏向上，恶略地用手指划过他的会阴。威克在混乱的情欲中无意识地摇着头，他艰难地在手指的阻碍下湿漉漉地呼吸，快感冲刷过他，一次两次，甚至更多。它们挤开威克的下身，来回磨碾，带有桑蒂诺的肆虐暴力，碾压威克的神智，却又在最后一秒带他全部的感触翘上紧缩，颤巍巍地松懈酥软下来。他被撞得大幅度前后摇晃，头时不时顶到沙发的扶手。桑蒂诺的手抽离他的嘴巴，威克立即松懈地喘出一声叹息。那只手转而掐上他的颈窝，大力揉捏，把他固定在跪姿，撞击变得清晰而快速。威克有些恍惚，他分神地听到房间里回荡着叠加的喘息和拍打声，感受到变冷的汗液流进他的眼角，灵魂置身事外又深入其中。快感堆积，他感到难受的情愫不断膨胀，类似强烈却无法发泄的尿意，接着他迎来一阵直接快速的痉挛，哽着他的呼吸，热烈迅猛的快感便从他体内骤聚顶破，几乎快要将他呛死。一片空白过后，威克感到桑蒂诺咯咯笑着扭过他的脸，端详他的片刻失神，然后吻落下，侧身将他压进沙发，窒息与热气让他心跳剧烈，难以挣脱。  
“我的，都是我的。”桑蒂诺面对威克，抓紧他湿滑的膝盖，把他打开。威克对着他的脸恍神，而桑蒂诺探下身，将他眼前的头发捋开，神圣深情地审视他的面容。  
威克只是在回神后与他对视几秒，在摇晃中偏过头，不再看他。

桑蒂诺一个人醒在房间里，威克离开的时候连他的气味都一并带走，可是没有带走徽章，他甚至都没有或者是不屑于提起它。桑蒂诺被莫大的挫败击垮，他先是失望然后再是发火，最后他陷入困局，因为他发现，无论他做什么都无法控制住威克，灵魂或者身体。之后威克退休，再之后复出。桑蒂诺带着徽章，带着一丝期待的微笑去找他。可是威克看他，花了几秒钟才把他记起来似的。  
经典的威克。桑蒂诺不禁想到。  
他知道威克为了一只狗和一辆车几乎杀光了俄罗斯人的一个分支，他也早已明白相互的约束力量无法控制威克，所以他从威克自身出发，让他困于无穷无尽的复仇，深陷于此，直至沉迷其中。  
威克杀了吉安娜，杀了一众杀手，最后便来杀他。桑蒂诺躲进大陆酒店后温斯顿嘲笑他不该惹恼恶魔，桑蒂诺却在其中感受到与威克无法分割的甜蜜。  
他固然怕死，但也怕威克最终无视他，他要作恶到底，不择手段地去夺取威克的注意力，让他的生命重新具备新一轮的勃发生机。  
那枚子弹射入自己大脑之前，桑蒂诺还自顾自说着话，他天真地认为他能在大陆酒店躲一辈子，大脑也不断回想那个安静蓝色的清晨，趴在桌上小憩的威克还有那个小心翼翼的吻。只是他永远都不会知道，当他匆忙逃离厨房后，威克曾睁开眼睛，偷看他逃跑的背影，露出桑蒂诺一直期待并且喜欢的微笑。  


子弹过去，剥夺了桑蒂诺获得爱意的权利。

 

END


End file.
